1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more document feeders.
2. Related Art
A document feeder is a device configured to feed document sheets on a sheet-by-sheet basis from a stack of document sheets. For example, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2007-238252 discloses an Automatic Document Feeder (ADF), which includes a separation roller and a separation pad that are configured to separate and feed a sheet from two or more document sheets, and a pickup roller and a pickup arm that are configured to pull in sheets loaded on a document tray and feed the sheets to the separation roller.
Two or more sheets are separated from the sheets pulled in from the document tray at a pickup unit that includes the aforementioned pickup roller and pickup arm, and then conveyed to the separation roller. After that, the sheets separated are further separated by the separation roller and the separation pad, and thus fed into a scanner unit on a sheet-by-sheet basis.